


Twisted Mind (Original Undertale AU)

by legendaryfartmaster2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - TwistedMind, Original au, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryfartmaster2/pseuds/legendaryfartmaster2
Summary: This is an idea for an AU. Two friends fall into the Underground. Trying to get out, they encounter monsters along the way. However, they both choose different ways to handle these situations. One believes that violence is not the answer, while the other thinks the world is better without them. When two "players" playing pacifist and genocide collide and interfere with one another, what will become of the Underground?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> andddd the first chapter is posted. my friend and i are trying out this new AU we've come up with, we'll see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd the first chapter is posted. my friend and i are trying out this new AU we've come up with, we'll see how this goes.

The first thing I felt was pain. I slowly opened my eyes, gasping as the pain intensified. My muscles screamed in agony as I slowly sat up, struggling to balance myself as the world spun around me. 

“W-Where am I? What’s going on?”. White spots appeared in my vision as I groggily looked around the room. I look down and take note of the soft pillowy flowers under me. I feel an odd sense of guilt for landing on them. I shake that thought out of my head and try to focus my thoughts on getting out of… wherever I am. As I attempt to get up, I hear something rustling behind me. 

“K-Kin?” 

“R-Russ? Is that you? Are you okay??” I turn around to face the hazel-eyed brunette as he struggles to stand up. He flicks dirt off of his pants and glances at me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“I think so. You?” 

“I think I’m alright. My head hurts though…” Russ walks over and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up, the world spinning slightly. As I force down my light-headedness and smooth down my emerald green skirt, Russ examines the room we are in, his eyes venturing over every nook and cranny. He looks up, shielding his eyes from the sunlight with his hand. 

“Wow. We came down a long way”. We both take a moment of respite to look around. The room was dim, with shafts of light from the top of the room streaming down on the floor. Dark green vines spiraled down the walls. Sunlight glittered against the golden flowers like stars in the night sky. The scene looked like something to be pulled out of a fantasy book! Entranced by the gleaming flowers, I lean down to smell their refreshing aroma. 

“Woah… it’s so pretty here,” I whispered, my eyes widening with wonder as I gently brushed the flower petals. 

“Kin?”, Russ pointed over to a long path which disappeared halfway into the darkness “There’s a path over there. Wanna follow it? I mean, it’s not like we can go anywhere else”. He gestures over to the immense hole in the… sky? _Wait, are we underground?_ I tilt my head to the side as I try to comprehend this. _Am I dreaming? Or maybe I’ve finally gone crazy._ I shake my head. _Ok, get it together Kin. It’s natural to feel this way after you just fell… down… a hole. A table-flipping hole. Which is probably thousands of feet deep... How am I still alive again?_

“Kin? Are you there? Earth to Kin? Hellooo?”. I snap out of my trance and turn to find Russ watching me expectantly, hands on his hips and his eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry,” I say quickly. “I was just admiring the scenery.” I give him a small smile. Russ scoffs, “Well, are you done fantasizing about the flowers yet?”. 

“Hmph!! I’m not fantasizing! I’m simply admiring how beautiful they are!” I point towards the sparkling flowers, huffing with annoyance. 

“Ha! Admire my ass! We both know that you were imagining yourself rolling in the flowers,” snickered Russ. I blush and look away in embarrassment. _How does he always know what I’m thinking?_

“W-watch your language!” I sputter, trying not to give him the satisfaction of him knowing he was right. Russ chuckles at my reaction as he walks over to me. He reaches out and flicks my forehead. 

“Hey! What was that for?” I whined.

“To get you outta’ your head. Wouldn’t want you wandering away again now, do we?” he smirks. He laughs at my attempt to scowl at him. _Hmph! He’s lucky I can’t stay mad at him for long! Otherwise I would give him an earful!_

“Well, if you’re done thinking ‘bout me in that head of yours, why don’t we ‘head down that path over there, ‘kay?” Russ snickered. My face grows hot as I turn to face him.

“I have much better things to think about, mind you! And if you want to leave so badly then let’s go!”. I break into a sprint, despite the protests from my aching legs. 

“I’ll race you!”. I dash past Russ, giggling at the shocked expression on his face. 

“Hey! You got a head start!”, Russ complained as he struggles to catch up to me. 

“Hehehe! Slowpoke! Hurry up!”, I playfully stick my tongue at him. I ignore my aching muscles as I push myself to run faster. As I dash along the path, I spot something moving from another flower bed further ahead of us out of the corner of my eye. _Hm? What’s that?_ Out of curiosity, I ran over to the flower bed to investigate. As I slow down, I hear Russ’s footsteps get closer as he follows me. 

“Kin? Watcha’ stopping for?” He asks, slowing to a stop next to me.

Suddenly, a flower pops out of the ground in front of my feet. “Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower! I’ve never seen you here before. Are you new?”

_“…”_

“AAAAAAAHHHHHH!”, I shrieked. I scrambled backwards and ran behind Russ, clinging to his arm in shock and fear. I see Russ’s eyes widen as he struggles to make sense of what is in front of him. He moves protectively in front of me as he bravely confronts the flower, 

“What do you want?” He growls. I feel his voice tremble slightly. The flower rolls his… eyes? _How does it have a face?! Wait, how is it even alive?_

“I’m trying to help you, y’know. It can be dangerous here in the Underground if you dont know your way around,”, says Flowey. “Here’s some advice from your new friend! See these?” White glowing pellets suddenly seemed to form out of thin air, hovering around Flowey. “These are friendliness pellets! When you touch them, they give you LOVE!”, chirped Flowey. I glanced at the pellets with curiosity. _Love? I wouldn’t mind finally having some love…_

“And trust me, you’ll need it”, Flowey smiles creepily before playfully sticking his tongue at me.

“Don’t worry, friend! There’s nothing to worry about! Your ol’ buddy Flowey won’t let anything hurt you!” he chirps. I started to walk past Russ only to be pulled back by a certain edgy brunette. “I’ll do it,” He whispers. “I don’t completely trust him just yet.”

“Alright...” I reply as Russ makes his way over to the group of pellets. He tentatively reaches out with his hand to the nearest glowing one…

_ZAAAP!!_

A loud sound is heard, bouncing off the walls of the room and Russ is knocked back, clutching his finger and groaning in pain.

**-5 HP**

“RUSS!” Ignoring Flowey, I hurried over to Russ, swatting away the cloud of dust as he landed on the ground. 

“Are you okay?!?!?!?” I helped him up and examined his finger. It’s slightly burned on the tip. I open my mouth to talk when Russ suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me away from a spinning pellet. “GET BACK!” He bellowed, scrambling to his feet and facing the flower. Flowey’s face was twisted into a wicked-like expression (can flowers even act wicked? What is going on?). His creepy smile grew as he sent another pellet after me. My eyes widened in shock as Russ placed himself in front of me to take the hit. The pellet his him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground once more.

“You idiots.” Flowey’s voice was much deeper than before, and more menacing. It was as if he had changed completely which… he had. A chill ran down my spine as I stared into Flowey’s eyes, searching for a scrap of humanity in there. His eyes were like unlit lanterns, empty and hard. Yet I sensed something else. Was that a hint of sadness? Loneliness maybe? I briefly sympathized with him before I was dragged out of my thoughts as Flowey spawned countless more pellets around him, smirking.

I whimpered in fear as they surrounded us, keeping us trapped in a tight circle. I sank down to my knees as I clutched onto Russ’s arm for dear life. My breaths started to grow heavier and heavier as I struggled to stay calm. Memories flooded into my mind as my attention drew from the pellets to Flowey’s face. My eyes widened and I struggled to breathe for what feels like an eternity. _Come on, Kin! Stay calm! Russ needs you right now! Maybe Flowey isn’t what he seems. Everyone has a reason for something, right?_ I search Flowey’s eyes, hoping to find something to justify his actions.

“In this world, it’s kill or be killed.” _What’s happened to you, Flowey? What pain have you suffered? Why are you like this?_

“Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this?”. _Hmmm… So he’s killed before then? Or perhaps he has witnessed death? Most likely the death of a loved one. I certainly did not imagine that sad and lonely expression awhile ago. If I had to guess, this person’s death has driven him to do many things. Homicide is the most likely._

My eyes analyzed his figure, posture, and facial features. _I would say that he hasn’t been sleeping for a while judging by his posture and those eyes. He definitely is careful though by the way he carries himself. I should save this info for later. It could be useful._

My eyes widen in fear as the pellets shift closer to us. _UGH! None of that will matter if we die now!_ I squeaked and held on to Russ tighter. _Was this the end?_ I scoffed internally. _Wow_ . _Killed by a talking flower. Not how I imagined my life would end._

Suddenly, Russ’s shoulders started **shaking** . He starts to break out into a fit of laughter. I let go of him, shocked. _What the holy mother of goats is wrong with him?_ Flowey narrowed his eyes, looking suspicious. 

“You really think I’m going to be scared of a stupid weed like you?” Russ said once he had finally calmed down. His eyes were narrowed with an unfamiliar glint of orange-red as he stood up taller. “I could squa-”. I gasp as a large fireball comes out from nowhere and strikes Flowey.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH”, screamed Flowey as he was flung away. I didn’t think I could believe my eyes as a large goat woman in purple robes walked up to us. _WOAH! This lady is on a WHOLE other level of furry!_ “What a horrible creature, torturing such innocent youths. Hello there, children! My name is TORIEL. I am the caretaker of the RUINS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I’m the co-creator of the TwistedMind AU! So how are y’all liking it so far? Feedback is very appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wild Toriel appears.

**Russ’s POV:**

  
My eyes widened in surprise as Flowey scrambled away in fear. What the hell?? What was that?!  
“What a horrible creature, torturing such innocent youths. Hello there, children! My name is TORIEL. I am the caretaker of the RUINS.”, said the goat woman. She wore long purple robes and gave us a soft smile as she walked toward us. She sort of gave off a motherly vibe. Tch. And how would I know?, I think bitterly, narrowing my eyes at the creature. Toriel comes over and holds out her hand to try to help me up. I ignore her and stand up on my own, stubbornly refusing to look into her saddened eyes. As she started to move towards Kin, however, I scrambled to help her before Toriel could. Toriel's smile only grew with patience.  
“Do not be afraid, my child. I am not here to hurt you. As I said, I am the caretaker of the Ruins. You and your friend here became part of the Ruins when you fell down that hole.” Toriel said softly, glancing towards the direction of the hole. I scoffed internally. Some caretaker you are. We’ve only been ‘ere for a lil while and we have already been attacked!  
“Come my children, you both must be very tired. It is getting quite late. And especially after the incident with… that creature,” Her eyes narrowed as she mentioned Flowey, as if she was recalling some very unpleasant memories. Huh. I wonder if there’ve been any other “incidents” before us. I glanced over at Kin, who was staring at Toriel in wonder and disbelief, her eyes bursting with curiosity.  
“But let’s keep that in the past. No use crying over spilt milk. I know that we have only met a few moments ago, but since it doesn’t seem like you and your friend have anywhere else to go, I would be more than happy to lend you food and a bed to sleep in”, she warmly replied. Should we really trust ‘er? What if she’s just like Flowey? I wouldn’t be surprised if she betrayed us like the rest of the people in my life. Not to mention, she is a monster. They’re known for their cruel and brutal actions against humanity. What’s to stop ‘er from killing one of us? I can’t afford to lose anyone else I love.  
I can barely hear Kin as she breathlessly whispers beside me, “Oh my stars… it’s a furry!”. I crack a smile at her words as my shoulders shake with repressed laughter.  
“‘Ey”, I whisper, “So what do ya think? Should we go with ‘er?”  
“Hm? Oh! Yeah, I don’t see why not. She hasn’t exactly given us a reason to not trust her. Plus she saved our lives! That’s a good person in my book” She said. I felt suspicion worming up my back as I glanced at Toriel again. Kin’s words hadn’t convinced me. It just don’t make sense that anyone would want to help us. Bet this is a trick.  
“A’ight, but if she even dares to hurt one of us, we are leaving.” I stated firmly. Kin snickered at my words as she turned to face Toriel.  
“We would be honored if you would kindly let us into your home!” She chirped. Toriel’s face lit up with joy at our choice. I crossed my arms, frustrated. She was a good actor.  
“Oh how delightful! This way, children! We should hurry so we can get home before dinnertime!”. She gestured down the path and turned to lead us to her house. The path led out of the darkness and into a room with vibrant purple walls. Ahead of me, Kin playfully skipped along beside Toriel, eyes glimmering with excitement. Hmm… My hazel eyes examined Toriel as she chatted with Kin. She’s just like… I shook my head and sighed as I started to follow the two. Let’s hope she’s not like ‘er… Or I’ll strangle ‘er with my own hands!  
“Hey, are you ok? You seem kind of off”. I snapped out of my trance to see Kin looking at me with concern. She had fallen behind, leaving Toriel ahead to try to finish all the puzzles so that we could have a swift journey to her house.  
“Uhhh, yea I’m ok. Just thinkin’. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout” I gave her my most convincing smile. Although she obviously didn’t buy it, she dropped the subject anyway. We walked in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s silent presence before Kin decided to run ahead to look at a pile of red leaves..  
“Wow! Look how vibrant the colors of those leaves are! It’s so magical and beautiful down here. It’s as if it had all come from one of those fantasy books that I would always read at my parents’ house...” Her emerald eyes dulled for a second before becoming overwhelmed with that familiar curiosity. She gently took hold of the leaves, feeling their surprisingly soft surface. Heh, she reminds me of a cat. Curious and elegant.  
As she leaned closer to the golden leaves to examine them, something leaped out! Kin jumped back in surprise at the large… frog? First we’re almost killed by a flower, then a talkin’ goat woman invites us to ‘er house, and now there’s huge-ass frogs leapin’ outta piles of leaves! I could’ve laughed at how ridiculous this all was! What’s next? A spear-wielding, pirate-looking, Amazonian fish?  
I narrowed my eyes as the frog hopped closer to Kin. I could’ve sworn there was an evil glint in its eyes as it observed her face. Suddenly, its tongue sprung out from its mouth towards Kin. I felt a pulse of fear as it neared Kin, and I scrambled forward. Images of what that disgusting tongue would do to her passed through my head.  
“KIN! WATCH OUT!”, I screamed as Kin’s eyes widened in wonder at the long tongue. I ran over as fast as I could to block the tongue’s path, however, I was too late. The tongue shot past me, heading straight for Kin!  
I reached a hand out at the tongue and shrieked,  
“NOOOOOO!!!”  
SPLAT!  
The tongue wrapped around a fly that was hovering near Kin’s face and dragged it back into the mouth of the frog. I stared in shock and confusion as to what had just happened.  
“...”  
“Umm, hello there!”, The frog ribitted, “My name is Froggit! Thought I’d introduce myself since y’all were staring at me”.  
Kin was the first to recover from the shock, “pfft-HAHAHAHAHA!”. I felt my face grow hot as I fully comprehended the situation. Tears started streaming down Kin’s eyes as she laughed harder and harder.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh sweet mother of mayhem! I can’t- hehehe- I can’t breathe!” She wheezed. Toriel has come back after realizing how far back we were. She looked from Kin’s tears to the froggit and scowled.  
“Froggit! What have you done? Have you hurt the children?!”, She scolded. Froggit shriveled away from Toriel in terror.  
“I s-swear I didn’t do anything, lady!”, said Froggit. I almost felt bad for the lil guy. Almost.  
“Are you sure? Why is Kin crying then, hm?”, Toriel glowered over the froggit using her height to intimidate the poor guy.  
“W-Wait. Miss -hehehe- Toriel I-“ Kin wheezed. Toriel ignored Kin, “So Froggit, are you going to tell me what you did?”. Froggit's face was drenched with sweat as he sputtered out his answer,” I didn’t... I-“. Froggit hopped away in terror of Toriel. As I watched the frog flee, I felt a pang of sorrow for him. I guess I did feel a little sorry for him. Only a little though…  
“Uhhh, Toriel? That guy didn’t do anything. Kin was just laughing so hard that she started crying,” I said. Kin nodded her head, slowly calming down.  
“Oh dear… I must go apologize to him later then. He must have felt so confused. Well, whatever made you laugh so hard, my child?” Toriel asked. My face once again became a tomato as I widened my eyes at Kin, silently begging her not to tell her a thing. Kin took one look at my red face and burst into another fit of laughter.  
“Hahaha! Um, maybe we can save that story for later, Toriel.” she snickered. I sighed in relief. Whew. I don’t really want anyone else to know about that… incident. Kin seeing me like that was embarrassing enough. My face practically glowed like lava as the scenario played through my head over and over again.  
“Hey, if you’re done daydreaming in that tomato of a head you have there, why don’t we continue on towards Toriel’s house?” She teased. I looked away desperately trying to hide my face from her as we walked on. She giggled as she whispered, “Payback…”. Oh, she wants to play that way, huh? I ran up behind her and attacked her sides with my fingers. She squealed and attempted to sprint away.  
“Oh no ya don’t!” I said. I grabbed Kin’s wrist and tried to pull her back. Kin gasped in surprise as she stumbled over her own feet and crashed into me. We both tumbled to the ground in a pile of limbs. Kin was on top of me, one of her legs in between mine and her hands beside my head. Her dark, silky hair cascaded around her face as we both looked at each other in surprise.  
“...”  
Kin’s face was as red as a glittering ruby as she started to fully comprehend our situation. Heh, got ya. Wasn’t exactly how I planned but, whatever works, right? “Look who’s red now”, I smirked. She huffed and turned away in embarrassment as she squirmed awkwardly above me. “Y-You’re the one who pulled us down you dummy!” she retorted. I chuckled in amusement at her response.  
“Well, I’m not the one who is getting comfy on top of a devilishly handsome brunette” I said. She widened her eyes and scrambled off of me, “S-sorry”.  
Heh, might as well enjoy this for a bit. “Awww, we were just about to have some fun though…” I whined playfully. She quickly turned away to continue down the path, but not before a caught a glimpse of red. I stood up to follow Kin when a huge rock bumped into me and knocked me back down.  
“Sorry there, bud. That girl over there with the flaming face asked me to move this way. I couldn’t really see you there because, well, if you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have any eyes.” said the rock. Tch. I’ll get you later Kin… Wait, how was she able to talk to the rock? How can the rock even talk? …You know what, I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point. I got up and brushed the dust off of me. I quickly jogged ahead to catch up with Toriel and Kin.

. . .

We stopped as we neared a tall, dark, leafless tree. Toriel gestured to the enormous house ahead of us, “Here we are, children. Welcome to your new home” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo!! Sorry for the late post. Got a little side-tracked with the whole corona virus fiasco. ( ^^’)


	3. Chapter 3

I studied the building in front of me. It was big. Big enough for us at least. It was made out of strange… purple bricks? I tilt my head to the side, suspicion worming up my back. _This could be a trap. She could keep us locked in there, and who knows what she’d do then?_

I saw glimmering in the corner of my eye as I turned around. Glancing towards the direction of the object, I felt my jaw drop slightly. In front of me lay some sort of yellow star. It radiated light and made a slight hovering sound. I stepped out in front of it, wonder dancing through my eyes. I tentatively reached out my hand and touched it… 

**RUSS LVL ONE**

**TORIEL’S HOUSE**

**SAVE RETURN**

I yelp and stagger backwards in surprise, tripping over myself. It was… some sort of MENU? Or at least, that’s what it looked like. I glance towards Kin and Toriel, who were turned away from me, busily chatting with each other. They hadn’t seen it. I take a moment to give a small sigh of relief. Then I glanced back towards the MENU. _Now, how do I make this disappear?_ I risk reaching towards it again. I feel some strange tickling sensation on my hand as I reach it, almost like small strands of electricity. Shuddering, I click on the closest choice. 

**SAVED**

_Saved?_ I squint at the words. What does it mean by “saved”?. _It’s like this is some sort of game…_ I shook the thoughts away as the MENU silently disappeared. _Well, at least that’s taken care of_. 

As I took a moment to calm down, I shuddered as I felt a sudden feeling of uneasiness. As if I was being watched. _Should I tell Kin about this?_ I thought, glancing towards her and Toriel. _No. She doesn’t need to know about this now. I’ll just warn her about Toriel and then tell her when the time is right,_ I think, shaking my head.

Before I could voice out my thoughts to Kin, she squealed in excitement and skipped ahead to Toriel, who was cracking the door open, letting light from inside leak out onto us. 

“KIN, WAIT!” I scrambled forward, slightly off-balance as Kin stepped through the door. I run in after her, slipping on the polished wood floor and crashing down on the ground.

“Russ! Are you alright?” Kin exclaimed, crouching down and taking my arm. I grumble a response, my heart pounding. I feel sweat sticking to my face as I shakily stand to my feet. Around me is a brightly lit room. To my right was a corridor with a series of doors, and to my left is a cozy living room. I can hear the calming sound of fire crackling and an aroma of fresh pie hangs in the air. 

I frown and cross my arms. I will _not_ be tricked. _That’s all that they want. She wants us to trust her, then she’ll stab us in the back. Just like…_

“Russ?” 

Kin’s voice snaps me out of my reverie. I turn towards her, hoping my face isn’t red as I push my hair out of my face. “What?”, I said. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she helped me up. “Yea, I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with”, I mumbled. _I don’t want to stay here for long. I should search around for anything we might need._

“Children,”

My eyes snapped towards Toriel, and I narrowed them towards her friendly face. _This is all a trick_ , I reminded myself, balling up my fists and stiffening my body.

“I have baked pie for you tonight. I didn’t know whether or not you both liked cinnamon or butterscotch pie so I mixed them together!!”, She said warmly. _Woah! That is the biggest pie I have ever seen!_ Toriel held the golden-brown pie in her hands. The sweet, cinnamon-like aroma of the pie filled the room. I could feel my stomach practically begging for a bite. She gestured us to the table where she set down the pie with a soft thud.

**_Kin’s POV_ **

“Yea, I’m fine,” Russ replied. I could barely hear what else he mumbled. “Let’s just get this over with”. I ignored him, a little miffed by his rudeness.

“Children,”

Toriel came in with the largest pie I have ever seen. _It must be larger than both me and Russ’s heads together!_ I thought in awe, my eyes widening. I glanced over to the stiff figure beside me. Russ’s eyes were glazed with hatred and confusion. _Maybe he is just surprised by the pie? I was too, if I’m being honest._ My eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Russ as his hands contracted themselves into tight fists. _What is wrong with him? I mean, I know he can be overprotective, but you would have thought that after this woman saved our life he would at least have some respect. But it’s not just Toriel, earlier, he acted as if Froggit was going to kill me! Yes, he showed sympathy later on towards the little guy, but there was no mistaking the distrust in him. I may not have been looking at him directly, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention._

“Come, my child. It’s time to eat.” I snapped out of my trance and turned to see Toriel looking at me, her eyebrows tilted in confusion. Russ was cautiously walking towards the table, his figure tense as he snuck quick glances towards Toriel. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just spacing out for a bit,” I smiled bashfully as I went to take my place beside Russ. 

“‘Ey it’s ok. Let’s just get to the grub now!” Russ said. _Haha! Of course he’s hungry. When is he not?_ Both Toriel and I chuckled at Russ’s response. Toriel cut three huge slices from the pie and placed them on the plates in front of us. Russ dived right in, wolfing in bite after bite. I giggled silently while slowly eating my own slice. Unlike Russ, I like to savor my food rather than scarf it down my throat. My eyes widened in surprise as I took a bite. My tongue sang with flavor as I bit down the sweet, cinnamony pie.

“Wow! Toriel, this is amazing!” I looked over at Toriel, smiling. I could feel pieces of the pie sticking to my lips.

“Thank you, child. I normally specify in snail pie,” I wrinkled my nose at that part, and Toriel giggled, “but I figured that not other people share the same tastes as me,”

Russ finished his plate in a matter of seconds then proceeded to gaze hungrily at the rest of the pie, licking his lips.

“Oh my! You finished that quickly, my child! Would you like seconds?”, Toriel chuckled. Russ tore his eyes away from the pie long enough to give her a curt nod. I smirk towards Russ, and he glances away, staring at the table. I notice the tension in his jaw and in his shoulders, and tilt my head to the side.

 _How can he not trust Toriel? After all that she’s done for us?_ I think, glancing back at Toriel, who was laying another piece of pie onto Russ’s plate. _Maybe she reminds him of someone… or maybe he just hates monsters for some reason?_ I notice Russ flinching away from Toriel as she leans down to put the plate in front of him. _He doesn’t even say “thank you”! Hmmm. I’ll have to talk to him later._ I took another bite of my pie, reveling in the way the sweet butterscotch melted in my mouth. I moaned in delight as I practically shoved the next bite in my mouth.

“Mmmmmm! This is so good!”, I exclaimed between bites. 

“Thank you, child” Toriel said bashfully, “I used to bake for my family all the time before we…” Toriel drifted off, her eyes glazed over with a wistful look on her face. Everything was quiet as Toriel gazed off, and the air suddenly felt tight. I open my mouth to say something when Toriel suddenly snaps and smiles towards me.

“Oh dear. I do apologize. I am quite of a daydreamer, haha…” Toriel’s voice cracked slightly as she shakily tried to force her smile, and I felt a stab of pity. _What had happened to her family?_ “It’s ok. I daydream a lot myself!” I say cheerily. “To the point where it may be a little… f-RUSS-trating!” I snickered as I pointed at Russ. The brunette groaned at my pun as Toriel burst into a small fit of giggles. “By the way, do you mind giving me some baking tu-TORIEL-s?. You seem to be really GOAT at it!” I continued. Toriel shook with laughter as she tried to regain her composure. Russ glared at me in annoyance as he continued to stuff his face with pie. “My child, I didn’t know you were this PUNny!” She snorted. We continued to happily trade puns, clutching our stomachs in laughter.

After Toriel and I had finished our little pun war, I decided to help clean up the table. Russ looked hungrily at the empty pie dish as I placed it in the sink, his eyes fueled with passion. _He had five humongous slices and he’s still hungry? I was full after only one! Nothing can satisfy him, huh?_ , I thought in amusement. 

“So, my children, what would you like to do now? Play a board game? Perhaps draw for a bit? Or would you rather watch some TV? Now, if you do, don’t watch too much! Wouldn’t want to rot your brain now, would we?” Toriel said. _Hmmm… maybe a board game? It would really let Toriel and Russ bon-_ “I’d rather sleep right now. Do ya ‘ave any rooms for us to sleep in?” Russ said.

“Oh… um okay then. This way, children,” Toriel replied, her joyful attitude faltering a little at Russ’s rudeness. _What is wrong with him!? Did he just forget all his manners when we fell down here?_ I glared at Russ as we followed Toriel to the end of a hall passed a series of doors. She opened the door to reveal a quaint, little room. It wasn’t tiny, but it wasn’t enormous either. There were two beds on either side of the room. Each side had its own mirror, dresser, book shelves, and desk (probably for homework, bleh). There were no windows, the only sources of light being the warm glows from several wall lamps.

I look towards Russ as I hear his feet scuffing against the ground. Without another word, he collapsed face-first onto the closest bed, which was on the left. My shoulders shook and I tried to suppress a giggle from escaping my list. I turned towards Toriel, smiling.

“Thank you, Miss Toriel. We both appreciate it,” I wince as I say the word _“we”_. I’m not sure Russ would agree with what I said. I briefly glance towards him, who still lays flat on the bed, then I turned towards Toriel. “I’m sorry for Russ’s behavior,” I mutter, keeping my voice low. “He isn’t normally like this…”

I pause as Toriel nods, her ears flopping slightly. “I understand, And please, Toriel is just fine,” she said. Her eyes seemed to soften with sympathy, and her lips trembled. “It must be hard for him,” she said finally. Her voice suddenly seemed to take on a motherly tone, as if she was speaking gently to a child. “Having to deal with all of this change. All of this fear. It must be exhausting.” _I guess she’s right. Perhaps I should take that into account when I confront him about it later._ I remain silent for a moment, staring down at the ground. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Toriel. Have a good night” I say finally, smiling up at Toriel. She nods and waves goodbye as I gently close the door, locking it before mentally preparing myself for the ordeal ahead. _What is going on with you, Russ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kin and Russ get into a fight. Bits of past happens. Stuff goes down.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Kin’s POV_

I listen to the sound of Toriel’s footsteps creaking against the wood floor. I waited until they softened then disappeared, then I turned towards Russ, who was still laying down flat on the dipped bed. I took a deep breath. _Now was the time. I’ve avoided this topic enough._ I walked over to my bed and sat down. I felt the bed dip under my weight as I smoothed my skirt. We both sat there for a moment, both of us unsure what to do. _Welp… this is awkward. How am I supposed to bring this up?_

“If you have something to say to me, Kin, just say it.” Russ says, his voice muffled by the pillow. I took a deep breath, playing with my hair anxiously. _It’s now or never._

“I have a question for you, Russ,” I began, my voice growing stronger. ”Answer this honestly, I don’t want you lying to me.”. The bed creaked as Russ sat up, his hair disheveled and his eyes solemn.

“Why are you so cautious and rude towards Toriel?” I asked. Russ eyes widened before staring down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers. ”And it’s not only Toriel. I saw the way you looked at those monsters as we passed them. Goodness, you even thought that poor froggit was going to kill me!” I exclaimed. The tall brunette’s cheeks brightened a little as he recalled the memory, and I felt a pang of satisfaction. _Yeah. Let him think about his actions. Maybe he’ll realize how horrible he’s been acting. Maybe even apologize…?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Russ glanced back towards me, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled up.

“What I don’t understand, is how you can be so kind to them! Don’t you remember anything in those books you brought me? Have you forgotten why they are down here?” Russ spat out, his voice filling the entire room. I wince his tone and glance over at the bookcase near us. The shelves are filled with various novels, cookbooks, and history books, the spines of the books varying from shades of red, purple, and blue.

“Russ, didn’t you learn anything?” I say softly, taking a deep breath as I try my patience. “History is written by the winners. Everything we have ever been told, was from the perspective of us humans,” I slowly get to my feet and stand up, walking to the bookshelf and brushing my fingers along the spines.

“Do you even know what they were feeling? What if you were in their shoes?” I continue, plucking a dusty red book from the case. “Do you even know what REALLY happened?” I turn to toss the worn book to Russ.  
  
Russ frowns at the book in his hands and sets it beside him on the bed, not even sparing a glance at the pages. “Well one thing is for sure, those monsters cannot be trusted. Did you see Flowey? He wanted to kill us, Kin! Kill us! And Toriel? What’s stopping her from trying her hand at that? The fact that she saved us? Ha! For all we know, she could be saving us for her special ingredient in that pie of hers. Or even better, maybe she’s planning to sell us!” He exclaimed. Russ stood up, his eyes glittering with hate.

“Russ, you can’t just choose sides without knowing the truth! Every side has their own story. At least hear these monsters out before you go criticizing them!” I reason.

“Tch. As if I’d believe their lives,” Russ retorts, rolling his eyes. “And how do you know what the humans have told us are not lies?”, I cried, trying to keep my cool. Russ gives me an incredulous look. “Are you saying that we are liars?” He hissed. I face the bookshelf, refusing to show Russ the tears bubbling in my eyes.

And then, for just one second. the comforting sight of the bedroom disappeared. Suddenly, I’m in a large, bright room. Beams of warmth shine through glittering golden silk curtains. The rest of the room is a little blurry and it’s hard to focus, as the black fog crowding around the edge of my vision threatens to overtake me.

Joyful laughter can be heard behind me. I try to concentrate on the curtains, hoping to remember where they’re from. My eyes trail along the golden, intricate designs of the curtains. Specks of red can be seen towards the bottom… Wait, red? The once jovial laughter turns menacing and eerie as the red continues to spread along the curtain. Droplets splash down onto the cool wood floor. The laughs grow distorted, and my body grows numb. A flash of silver and red, a puff of gray... My eyes widened in fear as it clicked.

“Sometimes the people we know and love aren’t who they say they are,” I croaked, the red stained curtains still in sight. My voice shook as I took one last glance around the room as it slowly began to fade. I wiped away the tears brimming at the edge of my vision before facing the shaking brunette behind me. His hands were still balled up and shaking as he glanced at the floor, his jaw clenched.

“How do we know those monsters aren’t who they say who they’re are either?,” He said shakily. His eyes no longer held hate, but sorrow, betrayal, and confusion. I tilted my head as Russ continued, “If no one is who they say they are, how do we know who to trust?” I blinked. He did have a point. How would we know who to trust?

“Well, we can’t keep living our lives without trusting anyone. We need to have someone to talk to. Any friend can help a person go through even the darkest of times, monster or not”, I reasoned. “However, it is important to choose our friends wisely. A person’s actions and body language can usually say a lot about them. Observing others is probably the best way to find good people,”.

Toriel has always been kind to us so far. However, it may have to do with the fact that she sees us as her own. What would it have been like had she not seen us as her children? Although, she has a gentle touch and acts as a mother towards everyone. Even to those monsters that she scolded on the way here.

“Then I have no reason to think of them as friends,” he hissed. “Toriel may have saved us, but Flowey was the one who tried to kill us. It’s only a matter of time until another one of ‘em comes along and tries to finish the job”

“But if Toriel saves us, perhaps there are others who are like her!”

“My opinion of ‘em will not change until I tell ya otherwise!” he replied sternly. I looked away in annoyance, seething. Why does he have to be so f-russ-trating! I blinked for a moment before inwardly cringing. Now is definitely not the time for puns.

“Could you at least give them a chance? You can’t just choose to dislike them before you even get to know them. How about this, try your best to be nice and I’ll…”, I looked around the room in thought. What could I give in exchange?

“Help me escape from here,” he replied, his voice taut. I felt my eyes widen, but I kept my mouth shut and let him continue. “I wanna get outta here as soon as possible,” He croaked, glancing up at me. His eyes glistened with tears. “And I don’t just mean the Ruins. I wanna go back home. It may have not been a good one, but anything is better than this hell.” I couldn’t help but shake my head slightly at his words. How is he going to make peace with anyone if all he is thinking about is leav-  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my end of the deal. I’ll do whatever friends do when they’re together. Just don’t forget your part” he said. I searched his face for any traces of a lie. His features were relaxed, his eyes solemn. Wow, he’s not lying. Does he really think that badly of this place? It made me a little upset knowing that he still doesn’t see the lack of logic with his hate for monsters.  
“Alright, deal. I’ll ask her about the entrance to the Ruins tomorrow. Right now, I need a bit of a walk,” I said, briskly walking out of the room. _There’s some things in my head I need to sort out first._ A flash of silver and red, a puff of gray. I shivered as I walked out, unaware of the suspicious looks the honey-eyed giant was giving me.

Russ’s POV  
 _What’s up with ‘er?_ I stared after Kin’s receding figure as she trudged out of the room. _She isn’t mad at me, is she?_ I winced as I recalled the previous conversation. _Well, at least I know we’ll be getting outta ‘ere. She was so comfortable around Toriel that I thought she wouldn’t want to leave.  
_  
I stumbled over to my bed and plopped down, facing the ceiling. I sighed as I felt myself sink into the sheets. _She sure changed a lot. Like, what was all that about body language? I knew she was smart ‘n all, but I didn’t think she was that perceptive. Heh, how has it been since we ‘ave known each other? A year?_ Putting my hands behind my head, I joyfully thought back to when we first met.  
 _Welp, now I gotta stick with my side of the deal._ My nose scrunched up in disgust as I thought about being buddies with monsters. I could just fake it when she’s there and then… _No. I promised her. I ain’t gonna break this one._  
I shook the thought out of my head as I turned on my side, taking time to finally examine the dimly lit room. _It can’t be that bad. I mean, I’ve had some friends before. I can just pretend they’re them._ I took a moment to reminisce my life on the surface. As I drifted my eyes over the dusty floor, a flash of silver caught the corner of my eyes. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I jumped off the bed and headed towards the source. The faint glint was right next to the bookshelf, half behind it.  
 _Heh, well look at that._ _That monster’s been hiding something._ I crouch down and reach out towards the object, cradling it in my hands. Then, I felt a sharp prickle of pain. Gasping, I drop the object as I clutch my hand in surprise. A sharp bubble of red blood glistened on my finger. I brush the blood away, smudging my other fingers as I turn towards the object again. I narrowed my eyes, scanning its features… and then I felt my heart drop.  
A knife. I reached out to it, holding the blunt end. The knife glimmered, revealing a razor-sharp edge. I cautiously twisted the knife around in my hand, feeling both sides. I felt a mixture of emotions as I tapped on the steel edge.  
 _What the fuck? A knife? And of all the places for it to be. It just had to be in the creepy-ass bedroom we sleep in._  
 _What the hell would that monster be usin’ it for?_  
I felt along the handle, trying to figure out as to why it would be here.  
 _Should I tell Kin ‘bout this?_  
 _..._  
 _Definitely shouldn’t. She’d be pissed._  
 _Maybe I can use this in self-defense…_  
 _But I promised. If I break my part of the deal, there ain’t no way that she’ll ever trust me with anythin’._  
…  
 _If it was in self-defense, would it be breaking the deal? Surely not, right? I mean, I’m willing to put up and be nice to ‘em monsters, but if they won’t cooperate, then I’m more than happy to put a knife through their beady lil hearts_. _Plus, I’d also be protectin’ Kin with this, right? So, it’s for good for the both of us._  
 _…_  
 _I still probably shouldn’t tell her about this yet._ I pocketed the knife, making sure it was still there before trudging off to bed, my head still swarming with thoughts. _At least now I’ll be prepared for those bastards._


	5. A/N: Rewrite!

So... yeah. If you read the title you pretty much know what this is about. When we started this we didn't really have everything thought out. This led us to just update randomly and make things up as we go. It's kind of hard to write when you don't know what you're writing about. (^^')

Anyway, we're gonna fully outline the plot before we come back to creating chapters. It's most likely that when we do, we will rewrite a couple chapters (Might be all of them but who knows?). We have a bunch of headcanons that we have added and we're excited to share them with y'all soon!


End file.
